


一抔尘土

by LeniChas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Sad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeniChas/pseuds/LeniChas
Summary: 她来到他落满灰尘的公寓。
Relationships: Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford
Kudos: 1





	一抔尘土

**Author's Note:**

> 原作魔改，时间在零镇之后。  
> 我流ooc，十八流小言风。俺太弱了。

距离上次站在这里，已经过了将近一年。

踌躇再三，最终还是犹豫着拿出钥匙，开了门。

选择在这个日子来到这里，说到底，不外乎是种自我惩罚的心理。她怎会不知道，但她还是要这样接受惩罚：自我折磨般的面对，还带着一种诡异的仪式感，也许这样才对得起他。

不出柯内莉娅所料，这间公寓里已经落满了尘土，她下定决心似地进了屋，随手刮了一下门边的柜子台面，刮了一指的灰。

脏，真脏。她不禁皱眉。

在蒙灰的屋中，身着白色风衣的柯内莉娅是唯一一抹亮色。时隔许久，昏暗的房间里因她的来访，终于又有了一丝生气，尽管这是虚幻而没有意义的。

这一年间没有别人来过，包括房东在内。她保管着这里的钥匙，不让别人前来，自己却也没来收拾过，然而还一直交着房租和水电费，每月如此，固执得叫旁人难过。同僚朋友曾多次相劝，但是柯内莉娅拒绝听从。

他们劝她什么来着？柯内莉娅想不起来了；一如尤菲走后，她也没有记住吉尔福德和达尔顿的劝告与安慰。她只记得他们焦急又悲痛的神情，可至于说话的内容，柯内莉娅全无印象。

幸好一直交着水电费。柯内莉娅开灯时轻轻叹气，吉尔福德确实不是个仔细人，选了间采光这么差劲的公寓，阴森黯淡、不见天日，不开灯的话俨然一间鬼屋，真亏他能忍得下去——不过，可能也只有他能忍得下了。

吉尔福德的居所很简单，或者说，太简单了。她大体转了一圈，装修极尽简洁的房间——客厅、厨房、洗浴室、书房、卧室，除了必需品，没有任何华而不实的装饰物，只在卧室的窗台摆了盆兰草，然而如今也完全枯萎了，光景实在惨淡，不知道的还以为这里住的应该是个挣扎在温饱线上的老光棍。柯内莉娅完全相信，他那些薪水和通过投资赚来的利润，绝大部分都用来运营达尔顿纪念学园了，只有少得可怜的一点点留给了自己的生活。

很好，这很吉尔福德——天真，过分的天真。

他天真也不是一天两天的事了，应该说向来如此。真是理想化的男人啊……柯内莉娅在心底啧了一声，暗想自己真没辙。在他的天真面前，她从来哑口无言。

很多年前，自己就领略过吉尔福德的这种特质了。第一次是在他刚成为骑士后的不久，他新手上路，在文书上犯了错。也不是什么大错，其实本可不必在意，柯内莉娅起初也没多想，只是提醒了三两句，谁能想吉尔福德当天为此熬夜，除了改正错误，还将功补过般地，把原本应该由她动笔的报告准备出来了；更有甚者，他竟然还顺道写了份检讨书，第二天一早，通通呈递给自己。

接到厚厚一摞文书的时候，柯内莉娅都不是知道自己是该生气还是该笑，半晌干咳两声，硬生生挤出一句“你这人还真是天真”。

可谁知对方一惊，立马诚惶诚恐地道歉：“殿下，十分抱歉……”

“打住。”柯内莉娅打断了他，“不用道歉，你也没什么错。不过以后我自己的工作，无需他人这样关照。”

真是个有原则的老实人。虽说表面一脸嫌弃，但其实柯内莉娅当时是这样想的。她的赏识没有错付，选吉尔福德做骑士，自己应该不会后悔。 

现在想来还是有点后悔的。她应该让他别那么天真，应该让他自私，让他不忠；或者更直接一点，把他赶走，再也别见他，而不是这样任吉尔福德追随了十二度春秋。

她唯独，本不应该留他在此。

如果要在这里进行大扫除，那么柯内莉娅会先从客厅开始；她要踏着一地尘土，用抹布把柜子擦一遍，然后是单人沙发、茶几，然后再扫地、拖地，非要把这里整理得窗明几净不可……但是柯内莉娅什么也没有做。她不是来收拾的，她只是一介看客，一个错失机会的、自讨苦吃的蠢蛋。

柯内莉娅穿过寒酸的客厅，走进洗浴室。与其说是洗浴室，倒不如说这更像医务室：架子上堆满纱布、碘酒、止疼药、眼药水，还有特制的隐形眼镜等，总之应有尽有。她从一堆盒子中翻找出阿司匹林，咽了一片，随即自嘲地笑出了声。柯内莉娅不明白，是生活压力太大还是怎么，竟也能压得她开始习惯性头痛；她只知道，这些东西原本还可以派上用场，如果他心口没中那一枪的话。

都怪那该死的子弹。她想。还有子弹那该死的主人。

其实柯内莉娅也懂，或许这不全是子弹的事。如果他没推开她、如果他没有先她一步注意到异常、如果他没有执意要跟来、如果她一开始就不应该相信那个极寒之国的谎言，主动请缨同那个满嘴放屁的统治者见面……如果不是她，吉尔福德的心跳也不会永远停止在去年暮冬。但是所有的事都没有再来一次的可能，如果、如果，哪有什么如果。

任何细节柯内莉娅都记得一清二楚，或者说，这是她有意为之；她要记得，她必须死命记得。 

她必须记得自己是亲眼望着吉尔福德死去的。他就这么慢慢倒下，像是一座山陵坍塌下去，再没有醒过来。在一片混乱之中，柯内莉娅被自己的手下及时转移，可是没有人保护吉尔福德，地上只有他逐渐冰冷的尸体，在擦枪走火之下无人过问。死神的镰刀将他的魂魄割了去，末了留下一声尖锐的长鸣，柯内莉娅却无能为力。

吉尔福德的死是她的罪，可是柯内莉娅连赎罪的权利都没有。

多么可笑多么狗血，他们闯过了那么多次的鬼门关，他们经历了那么多生离，唯独这次是死别。吉尔福德没有跟她回来。原来他们也只是普通人，原来他们也真会这样轻易地死掉，从来没有什么天神佑护。

长鸣，一声悲鸣，在那个没有春天的极地国度带走了吉尔福德，也为柯内莉娅传奇一般的前半生画上了句点。

一年前她站在门口，但是没有走进去的勇气；而在这个1月13日，终于来到了他的住所，谈不上有多释然，只能说是心里自觉不得已罢了。

她轻轻带上洗浴室的门，转身走进隔壁的书房。这是公寓里最大的一个房间了，屋里有一个大约三米宽的书架，罗列着各种资料书籍；还有一张书桌，桌上躺着几叠资料，不过摆得很整齐，井然有序。书房的灯好像出了问题，连光也是昏暗的，柯内莉娅只好走到书桌前打开台灯。与此同时，她的目光象征性地扫过脏兮兮的桌面，却惊讶地停在置于桌角的一本册子上。

柯内莉娅认得这个册子。这是相册，吉尔福德曾经提到过，也给自己看过，是专门存放他们的纪实照片的。她带着诧异，提着相册的一角抖了抖灰，便打开翻阅起来。

尽是些柯内莉娅早就见过的照片。这张有她凯旋后意气风发的笑容，这张是她在开会时发言的场景，这张是她在接受采访时的抓拍……一页页翻过去，最后停在了尾页的相片上。相片是在参加维蕾塔和扇的婚礼时拍摄的，自己意外接到抛花的瞬间。画面中的自己罕见地笑得灿烂，身后的吉尔福德亦然。她甚至可以想象墨镜后吉尔福德带笑的眉眼。

柯内莉娅的目光柔和下来。她不自禁地抽出照片，食指指腹在其上缓慢摩挲着，犹如在呼唤什么，划过背景蔚蓝的天空，划过团簇的白花，划过他灰色的领带，最终停留在吉尔福德的脸侧。男人有着一张棱角分明的脸，是那种总能令她莫名安心的面庞。

她出神地盯着他，过了一会儿才猛然意识到自己方才的行为有多可笑。柯内莉娅有些尴尬地翻到相片背面，想随便看看有没有什么特别说明之类的。

由是便望见了右下角的那排小字。

“My lady.”

吉尔福德写字向来工工整整，一本正经，其字体堪称秀气。他是用钢笔写的，写得却很轻，可对柯内莉娅来说还是过于刺目了。那钢笔滴着黑墨，笔直地刺入她的心脏。

My lady.

他是这样写的。

他写下这句话的时候，嘴角也一定是上扬的，上扬出一个苦涩酸楚的弧度。

在生日这一天，她不太愿意费脑子去思考这种问题，不愿意去想象，不愿意去纠结……但是既然她来了，一千个一万个不愿意，也就成了“不得不”。

柯内莉娅明白他的骑士想说什么，正如吉尔福德知道他的公主在想什么。但是他们始终都太隐忍沉默，那些躲躲闪闪的眼神，那些秘而不宣的选择，逃避成了一种共识，一种可怕而默然的惯性，在白云苍狗世事面前，显得无比脆弱，不堪一击。他们分明半斤八两地考虑太多，在这场无形博弈之中，谁也没有胜过谁，到头来无非两败俱伤。

他本可以说些什么，在过去漫长的岁月里，可他守口如瓶，半点也没说。她也是。于是现在，就只能剩下这样一个相册，一个连他指尖的温度也留不住的、无用的相册。

可是为何什么也没能说出口呢？为什么从前总有那么多顾虑呢？怎么到头来，我们都毫无长进呢？

吉尔福德，你也曾有相同的疑问吗？

于是所有的本可以，所有的来不及，都化作了一场憾事。

是从没想过仅仅六个字母就能掀起狂风暴雨的。柯内莉娅无端想到。一切好似又突然回到了那天，她脑中响起一声长鸣，山陵倒坍，江海决堤，巨浪向她涌来。不过这一次，柯内莉娅已经平静了很多，以前她没有撕心裂肺过，这次同样不会落泪。她向来坚强，而且她的进步在于，如今甚至可以笑着敞开怀抱，迎接巨浪的洗礼，任其冲刷。

再大的难，也自己熬着。毕竟，这是吉尔福德留给自己的，最后的生日礼物。

柯内莉娅轻叹一声苍凉。

吉尔福德。

吉尔伯特。

吉尔。

我不再逃避，但是你看，只是有点可惜为时已晚。

抱着相册步入卧室，柯内莉娅已经捕捉不到吉尔福德居住过的痕迹，能闻见的只有尘土的气味。她面前是一面刷着白漆的墙壁，还有一张狭窄的单人床。柯内莉娅觉得，吉尔福德那么高的人，睡在这种地方，会不会也觉得难受。她很想问点什么，问他有没有后悔过，哪怕只有某个瞬间——虽然深知自己能得到的回答不过是一串孤独的回音，恍若从远方飘来的一阵风。

她躺在他落满灰的床上，自己也沾了一身黑灰。那些微尘无孔不入，在她发丝之间翻飞停驻，在她眼前没有规律地横冲直撞，带着陈旧了的气息，钻进她的鼻腔，埋进她的胸口。

在吉尔福德一次又一次视死如归的庇护中，他慢慢风化成了掌间的流沙，叫她抓不住，等反应过来的时候，只剩下双手空空如也。

死后的世界一定是个干净的水晶宫，没有这些洋洋洒洒的灰尘。

现世，只有现世是落灰的。现世是一个牢笼，而他狠心留她在此。

他为她生，也为她死。

是了，他对她最狠心，却也最温柔。

柯内莉娅闭上双眼，落入一场大梦。梦里没有吉尔福德，只有一抔尘土，淹没她，使她发不出声来，凡间的人情世故就此湮灭在旧日的时光中。

只有这一抔尘土。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *题目取自《一抔尘土》（A Handful of Dust），但是同书籍并无关联。
> 
> 我好垃圾;(


End file.
